not gone forever
by I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn
Summary: A new organization want Roxas & Namine.Roxas decides to send Namine to the Islands.What happens when she gets there?Why is organizationXIII & the heartless working for a new organization?Even when it was supposed to be all said & done? Find out! R&R plz X
1. Chapter 1

_This is thoughts_

**This is my first fanfic!!( things are bigger on word XD)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, (and if I don't own that tell me!) Honestly, I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't! :(**

**AN: this is chapter one!**

Running, that's all they could think about.

They would get away if it were the last thing Roxas did.

He couldn't let them have Namine.

If it came down to it, even if Namine refused, he would send her somewhere else.

Actually now that he thought about it he could send her to Destiny Islands.

He was sure that Sora would take care of Namine for him. _He might not remember but a promise is a promise and he promised to take care of Namine, so it's the perfect place to send her….right?_

"Roxas! I think they're catching up with us! What do we do?!" Namine said through gritted teeth as she had just ran more in the last ten minutes than most people do in their entire lives.

"I'm going to send you to Sora," he said preparing himself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"What? I'm so not leaving you here, and you can't make me!" She yelled as they dodged a tree in our way.

"Try to be quieter or else we can't do anything! In case you forgot there is practically an army behind us." He whispered cautiously looking back at the hoards of heartless coming up on us.

"Besides you're going to take my keyblades with you." He said.

"No! How can I take your keyblades with me if I'm not going anywhere?… No, you're not making me leave!" she exclaimed, luckily quietly this time.

"Too late!" I said as I pushed his keyblades at her, opened a portal, and pushed her inside.

"I'll catch up!" I yelled as the most important person in my life, if you could call it that, since in my mind it was all just a nightmare I was living in, disappeared into darkness.

"I love you," I said under my breath as the last of the portal closed and the heartless closed in on me, "for always."

* * *

**First fanfic!! please tellme how I did everyone:)!! Is it ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

This is thoughts

_This is thoughts_

_This is an author's note!_

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, (and if I don't own that tell me!) Honestly, I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't! :(

_A__N: __**Luvablenerd you made my day! Ten minutes after posting my first chapter of my first fanfic and you are my first reviewer!!**_

_This is chapter2 in Sora's pov. **(Ya, It's awesome!)**_

_Could this day get any more boring?_ I thought to myself as I walked into my geography class. So far I had lived through math, and English but this would be torture!

_Kairi is so lucky! I wish I got sick on the first day of school! I also need to stop thinking to myself. Hugh I wonder where Roxas is, weird I didn't notice he was ever gone, but now that I think about it I haven't seen since a week after we got back. Now I remember. He woke up that one day and he was thinking about that weird dream where him and Namine came back. If that dream had any reality to it I want that part to come true._I noted.

"Hay Sora, ready to die?" Riku asked all too seriously, as he sat down next to me.

"I guess, unless… does anyone have a better idea?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Selphie screamed in my ear.

"No fair Selphie! You blasted off his ear and now he can either A: ask to go to the nurse and get out of class, or B: just sit there and not have to hear anything!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Sorry Tidus!" Selphie yelled in his ear.

"What about me?" Wakka asked sarcastically…!

_It's a good thing we all are in most of each other's classes, or we would be bored out of our minds! I wonder what classes Kairi has. She hasn't gotten her schedule yet..._

"Sora, wake up already!" Riku said shaking me.

"Huh?" I replied still not quite there.

"Sora, class started along time ago and all you where doing was sleeping. Please try to get yourself more focused." Wakka said.

"Oh, sorry." I said creeping down in my sleep. "Thank you Sora, for joining us." The teacher said.

Kairi's pov.

_Could this day get any more boring?_I thought to myself as I walked along the beach.

In the morning, I mostly stayed in my bed but after two hours of that, I decided to go for a walk.

That's how I ended up on the beach.

I paused in my stride.

_Someone's watching me!_ I thought as the hairs on the back of my neck rose**. **

_Why would someone be watching me on the island, unless… no, that's over with and I never ever want to see another keyblade again!_ I told myself.

Something rustled in the bush behind me so, me being me, I jumped and ran for it! I went north until I couldn't see that certain bush anymore and ran east into the woods until I was about halfway, in which I was promptly tackled to the ground and under a bush.

'_Be quiet and stay low!' _

_Okay, I did not just think that!! _

_'Yes, captain obvious you didn't, so please be quiet.' _

_Wait, Namine? Where have you been and… wait a second, did you just tackle me? _

_'Yes I did now be absolutely still, because here they come!' _

_What…_

"Shhh" she said.

"No, way!" I breathed as the one and only Axel and Demyx walked into the clearing right next to us!

* * *

**That was chapter 2 people! please review XD I really work hard on these chapters.**

**Chapter 3 will take a little longer, but that's when the battles are ok? Also sorry for any mistakes this chapter, it is officially10:08!**


	3. Chapter 3 part1!

_This is thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**AN: Thanks for the tips lovablenerd!! (Warning, characters may be ooc) Here's chapter3 part1! XD (Ya, I broke it in parts!!) **

**Namine's pov.**

"Roxas!" I screamed as the portal closed.

I could faintly make out the words "I love you" as I was swallowed up by darkness.

I landed with a thud moments later, examining my bruises as I got up.

I had only walked a few feet until I heard them.

"Hey Aexl, why are we looking for Kairi and Namine? I thought Namine didn't exist any more." Demyx said.

"Huh, I thought we didn't exist anymore either. You idiot! This was explained at the meeting. You know the one you refused to go to?" Axel said hitting Demyx on the head.

"Right. … I am so bored!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Well, too bad!" Axel snapped. "You volunteered to come here."

"Ya, only because my other two choices where either be obliterated or go to that wet place." Demyx said. "By the way, I hate that new organization! W…" That's all I heard.

_Why am I usually running now days? _I thought.

_Hey, is that Kairi? _I asked myself. _Oh no here she comes! _I thought as we ran into each other and slid into the bush.

I had to do something fast. Her thoughts where suggesting she was about to make a lot of noise, at the least.

_Be quiet and stay low!' __I thought to her._

_Okay, I did not just think that!! __She thought hysterically._

'_Yes, captain obvious you didn't, so please be quiet.' 'Wait, Namine? Where have you been and… wait a second, did you just tackle me?' _She asked. _'Yes I did, now be absolutely still, because here they come!' 'What_…' "Shh" I said. "No way!" She breathed as Axel and Demyx came into sight. _I can't believe she thought I tackled her! We bumped into each other!_

_AN: OK peoples Since I like cliffys the next chapter will be...a...cliffy!!bwahhahahahahahahahhahahaha!_

_People you don't get a new chap. until I get 5 reviews! bwahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_I love you all, so review!! please? oh and luvablenerd I just changed that! LOL _


	4. Chapter 3 part2!

This is thoughts

_This is thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**AN: Ok people I'm being very nice with this one (oh, and if you like Twilight or Twilight/Maximum ride fanfics, my friends made some awesome ones! They're on my account! XD) I wrote this because I want to find out what happens just as much as you do! In addition, if Demyx has a special fighting technique like Axel's chakra arms please tell me! He has a huge fight coming up! ******

**S pov. (Selphie!)**

"Hey Sora, ready to die?" Riku asked, as he sat down next to Sora.

"I guess, unless… does anyone have a better idea?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Nope!" I screamed in his ear.

"No fair Selphie! You blasted off his ear and now he can either A: ask to go to the nurse and get out of class, or B: just sit there and not have to hear anything!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Sorry Tidus!" I yelled just to make it fair.

"What about me?" Wakka asked.

"Well, ok!" I screamed in his ear.

"Alright class, please turn to page 139, and start reading… Selphie please stop yelling!" Mr. Txng, the teacher, said.

"Ok, Mr. Texting!" I said.

Teachers usually hate it when you call them by the wrong names so yes; I totally did that on purpose!

"Selphie, please try to be silent while doing your work." He said

"Well you obviously got the report from my teacher last year!" I said not caring about the answer much.

"What's up with Sora? He keeps daydreaming." I whispered to Riku.

"He does?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

He frowned.

"Sora, wake up already!" Riku said shaking him.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Sora, class started along time ago and all you where doing was sleeping. Please try to get yourself more focused, or you're going to get detention." Wakka said.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he sunk down in his seat.

"Thank you for joining us Sora." The teacher said.

**Later that day (same pov.).**

"Finally! I thought that class would never end!" I exclaimed as the bell rang.

"What do you mean? You missed most of it!" Wakka exclaimed.

"So I sympathize with who ever were less fortunate. Too bad that includes you." He said.

_Sometimes I think these guys take things too seriously. Hey what's that?_

"Hey guys what's that? It looks like something exploded on the island!" I commented as smoke billowed into the sky.

"Wow, that's a lot of smoke! Hey, doesn't Kairi go to the island to think? You don't think…?" Wakka trailed off.

"Not good!" Riku and Sora exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys check the island, we'll look to make sure she's not still here." Tidus said.

Tidus and Wakka ran for Kairi's house.

"Selphie, maybe you should stay here." Riku suggested.

I gave him my deepest death glare.

"There is no way I'm staying here. Now what are you waiting for?" I said and started to run at top speed toward the beach.

They quickly followed suit.

**End Of Chapter!!**

**By the way for people who don't know, this story and many others swirl around in my head so much I have no idea how they're going to turn out until I write it! ******

**Please review! I just finished my homework! Yay me! XD **


	5. Chapter 4

_This is thoughts_

_**AN: Hi, peoples! Most of the story will be told from Namine's pov, from this point on.**_

_**Beware of OOCness **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts**__****_

* * *

**(Sora's pov.)**

_She always has to come along doesn't she?_ I thought, clearly annoyed.

"There is no way I'm staying here! Now what are you waiting for?" She said and started to run toward the beach.

We quickly followed suit. Whatever I thought shrugging toward Riku as we ran.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw Selphie attempting to untie a _Row boat_ from the docks.

"What does it look like? I'm going to the island!" She said.

"Right… well, we'll see you there in a year … I guess." Riku pointed out.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to get there faster?"

"We're going to swim. It takes a lot less time." I stated. She gave me one of her death glares.

"Fine! I'll check her room or something." She replied, defeated.

"Come on Riku! … Whoa! Did you see that?" I said, completely astonished, as two, red and blue, lights fluttered up into the sky.

We stared at it for a few seconds until it suddenly disappeared.

"That can't be good!" Riku said as he dived head first into the ice-cold water.

_Show off!_ I thought as I followed suit.

_**(Namine's Pov.)**_

_Um, um, um, ok what to do? _I thought frantically.

'_Why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be dead? I'm major confused. Explain now, and stop thinking 'um' it's annoying!'_

'_Um' is annoying? Weird! _I thought back in response.

'_Very annoying, and stop moving so much. You're poking me!' _

_With wha… Oh yeah! Roxas's keyblades! _I thought. _They're perfect! _

'_You're going to fight them?!?' _She asked incredulously. _**(Weird spelling, huh?)**_

_No! Are you crazy? I wouldn't stand a chance! It takes a lot of practice to wield a keyblade and I've only tried once or twice. _I explained.

'_So, what are you going to do?'_

_When I tell you, run as fast as you can to your right. I'll run left._

'_What good will that do?' _She inquired.

_I need more open space to send a signal, and if we're running in opposite directions, it's less likely that either of us will be caught. _I explained.

'_Let's meet back at the cave, ok?'_

_That's good with me! _

"Oh, so now we're just standing around doing nothing? This is so boring!" Demyx exclaimed, obviously not wanting to be here.

"Shh, this is one of the smaller islands. I'm trying to see if either of them are near by. The sooner I know the sooner we can leave." Axel snapped.

"Now!" I whispered. Immediately both of their head s snapped in our direction.

My plan was put into action and we ran.

"Oh, so now we have to chase them?!? There is no way I'm running through this, after some stupid little kids!" Demyx declared.

_Bonus! One less person to chase us._ I thought jubilantly.

"Whatever!" Axel said as he started running after me.

I could feel the heat of the sizzling inferno of Axel's chakra arms.

_He's catching up and burning down the trees. I can't hide without them! Sora had better see this! _I thought frantically.

I had reached the water's fierce edge. I kept running until I ran almost off a cliff.

_Great! _I stopped running just in time and was currently holding my aching side. Axel had stopped running and was slowly closing in.

I took both keyblades, which I hadn't let go of since receiving them, lifted them above my head and clashed them together, like you would to sharpen a knife.

It worked! Immediately both Oathkeeper and Oblivion suddenly lit up. Oathkeeper sending blue waves of light, and Oblivion sending red.

"Smart, Namine! So, I assume you are trying to get Sora's attention. Do you not think you can fight me alone? I'm sure Roxas taught you how to wield those things by now." Axel sneered.

"you already know the answer to that question, don't you? I mean you used to be Roxas's friend." I replied.

"What's with the past tense?" He jeered. Sometimes I hate him!

"I don't need your joking." I said, putting my arms down abruptly, and stopped the light.

"So, I take it it's time to fight?" Axel asked, finally interested.

"Bring it!" I took a fighting stance.

* * *

**_Muahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!_**

**_How will their battle turn out? Will Sora and Riku get there in time? Is Roxas ok? Did Kiari make it to the cave? Where did Demyx go? _**

**_all of these will be answered in the next chapter of not gone forever_**

**_Review, please! XD_**


	6. Chapter 5

AN: ya this is chap5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! (I wish I did though…)

_**(Namine's pov.)**_

_Ok here we go! _I thought as the battle went into full swing. All you could see was a flurry of blades and fire. Axel was winning and gaining ground; something I was running out of and fast. There was no way I could win this. That was certain from the start.

I swung Oathkeeper quickly to my right and ran through the small opening, but not unscathed. My right arm was slightly singed and my waist was suddenly killing me.

_Not good._ I thought. I felt my blood slowly drip down my shirt as I dodged and swiped both blades at Axel. He was closer to the edge now, right? Wrong! Axel suddenly swung around, catching me off guard, and throwing me down to the ground.

"Getting tired already?" Axel sneered. _No, I just want to sit down with my face in the ground._

I quickly rolled and dodged the hot flames licking at my shirt. _Ok, what do I do? _I thought. _Options= #1 push him off the cliff; #2 beat him. I like #1._ I thought as I looked over my choices. I pushed myself to my feet and the flurry began once more.

I was swinging Roxas's blades as fast as I could, but so far, the only person losing ground was me. He knocked me down again. Just playing around probably. I couldn't keep fighting like this; I was already exhausted from running away. I also noticed the cliff coming awfully close to my face and I felt the keyblades sling out of my hands on contact with the wonderful ground.

_Ok, both options out and I don't think I can out run him so what do I do?!?_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kairi grabbed Oblivion and started swiping furiously at Axel without mercy. It looked like she would slice him through any minute!

"Kairi!" Two boys called from a distance as they ran in our direction from the other side of the beach. _Finally!_

Yet it was in vain because not five seconds later, while she was slightly distracted, Axel hit her pressure point; knocking her out. Then he slung her over his shoulder. At the same time I felt myself start to trip. I was sliding off the cliff!

"Hey!" Sora yelled, but he was still too far away.

Next Axel turned to me. He attempted to grab me but it was too late.

As I slipped off the cliff, I screamed with all of the breath in my exhausted lungs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I landed hard on the water and allowed it to swallow me as I sunk down deeper …deeper…deeper. The last thing I heard was a soft, muffled splash.

_**Ha, Ha, Ha, I see that look on your face! … but don't kill me yet!!!! (Please) This chapter is NOT over yet! Now I shall continue!! (Ha, Ha, Ha, that was funny!)**_

**(Sora's pov. after they reach the island!) **

_We better hurry! I don't think those lights was a good sign!_

"Riku, go faster! I think we have trouble." I said as soon as we started running again.

"Yeah, look!" He said as we turned the corner. There was Kairi and a girl with blonde hair that looked a lot like… no couldn't be. "Wait a second… is that Axel? Ok, What's going on?!?" I asked Riku.

"I have no idea!" He replied.

"Kairi!" We screamed at the same time. _Were too far away! How are we supposed to do anything at this distance!?!_

Suddenly, not five seconds later, while she was slightly distracted, Axel hit Kairi; knocking her out. Then he slung her over his shoulder and turned to the other girl.

"Hey!" I yelled, but I was still too far away to do anything. I called my keyblade any way. Riku did the same.

Axel turned around and the other girl suddenly slipped off the edge! He said something, opened a portal, and disappeared with kairi still unconscious on his shoulder. "Get back here!" Riku yelled to no effect.

We got to the cliff and quickly realized the other girl wasn't coming up for air. I jumped.

**Later-(at Kairi's house)**

"Great! Wasn't Axel supposed to be dead? This is just great." Wakka exclaimed. "Wakka, you're not helping!" Riku simply stated.

"This is getting us nowhere! I say we should contact king Micky. Then maybe we can find out why this is happening." Tidus yelled adding to the noise. "I'm going to check on Namine." I said. There were no objections so I headed up the stairs.

"Still asleep." I sighed. _She's the only one he have who might be able to not only save Kairi, but tell us what's going on, and she's out cold because she almost drowned! _I thought.

'_Who?'_

_What was that? _

'_Sora, who are you thinking about?' _

_Wait a second,… Roxas? Where are __**you**__? What's going on?!? _

' _Wow! Could you yell in my head any louder? Where am I? well I don't really know. It's really dark. Where are y… Hey! What are you doing? Owe! …Sora I think I know what's up.' _

_What're you talking about? What was that? Roxas? _

' _Wow! Your girlfriend is really heavy!' _

_What?!?_

'_Yeah, really heavy! Could you stop yelling? Ugh, could everything stop spinning?'_

_Are you ok? _No answer._ "Roxas!" _I yelled both in my head and aloud.

"Roxas?" I jumped so high I think I hit my head on the ceiling! "Wha?" I turned around.

"Dude! What's made you so jumpy?" There sitting on the bed was Namine, teary eyed and all, and Riku, who was laughing his head off.

"So, what's up? Any good reason you went unresponsive for about three hours and then suddenly yelled 'Roxas', or is that common and I simply miss it?" Riku managed to say.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, but you don't need to tell me I already know what I need to." Namine said then attempted to get up only to wince at something and fall back on Kairi's bed. "I hate Axel." She whispered.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she yelled. _She's mad._ I thought as she proceeded to continuously bang her head on the bed.

"That won't help anything, you know." Riku stated. She continued anyway.

"I think I missed something." I said.

"Yeah, three hours of something. Let's see, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie went home after Selphie got bored of poking you. Um, Namine walked all the way down the stairs, tackled me to the ground, and then passed out. Oh! Also, we know where Kairi is, or we think we do." Riku filled me in.

"Then why haven't we left yet?" I asked.

"Because." Namine said. _What does that mean?_

"What does that mean?" _I don't get it. _

"I'm coming too and that's where you have your problem." Namine said. "Yeah, and don't worry so much; we're leaving as soon as I can get up without getting a migraine." She added to her previously poor excuse for a sentence.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?!?" I hate waiting around. It gets quite boring when you know what you need to do and someone tells you that you can't do it yet.

**A few days later-**

"So,… where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Well, first we need backup, then we're going to save Roxas, and Kairi." Namine stated.

"What backup? Hey, whose idea was it to have you drive the gummy-ship anyways?" Riku inquired. I was wondering the same thing actually.

"It was my idea because I am the only one who knows where we're going. Right now we're headed directly for 'Hollow Baston'.

* * *

**_And that's a rap! This chap would've been up sooner buuuuuuut my sis wouldn't get off the computer! See you soon (hopefully) and plz review! ^_^_**


	7. poor excuse for a filler 1!

**AN: hi! No, I'm not dead, but I probably will try to update again. Sorry people, but stuff is just piling up on itself and I have no time right now. **_**Beware of possible OOCness of any characters!**_

**Disclaimer: (I don't own anything)**

**Ruler/me: I don't like disclaimers! Riku, destroy it! Please???**

**Riku: Isn't that kind of pointless if I destroy it? I mean, wouldn't you just have to say it all over again?**

**Sora: Yeah, it really doesn't make much since. **

**Ruler/me: Sora! Where'd you come from?**

**Sora: Over there, Why?**

**Ruler/me: Umm… (Looks over at the people 'over there' and sees Axel) Hey Axel! Can you burn this for me?**

**(Enough said…)**

**Yay! Fun disclaimer huh? I like writing a story line to it; it's more enjoyable to read and write! So anyway, on with chap 7! XD**

**(Sora pov.)**

_How long does it take to get to Hollow Baston?!? It's been like three hours! Ok, yes, I'm bored._ I thought to myself as we zoomed through space, smiling. _Whoever thought of a ship that runs on smiling anyway? I think my cheeks are stuck._

" Are we there yet?" I asked in the most obnoxious voice I could muster.

"No." Riku replied bored and annoyed.

"Ok… when are we supposed to get there?" I asked.

"Ask Namine… and stop bugging me!" He yelled.

"Ask me what?" Namine appeared out of nowhere, causing both of us to jump and stop 'smiling' thus causing the gummy-ship to suddenly/momentarily lose power. The lights went out too.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in total darkness. Completely_ oblivious_, sometimes.

"Don't worry guys," Namine said as the lights came back on, " we're almost there!" A smile bigger than both of theirs' plastered neatly on her delicate face. 

"Good! If I was in here another hour I think I'd die!" Riku stated as he sat down in the chair behind him.

"Well… I wouldn't say that." Namine said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because." She quickly stated adding emphasis on the 'u'.

_Oh! So she's back on the 'because' thing again! Can Namine ever be more specific?!?_ I thought. Riku didn't look happy to hear that 'because' either. He turned around quickly and proceeded to stare at her. "Why?" He asked

" We just passed the halfway mark, so…" She trailed off. _That means another three hours! Great._

"_**What?!?!?**_"

**OK! So that was the poor excuse for a filler#1!!! I would have made this into an actual chap, but that would have taken longer and you guys deserve something by now. So until next time –bye**


	8. poor excuse for a filler 2!

**AN: Hi peoplies! I just finished typing this up so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's not really a chap, but it it does prove that you really shouldn't let Namine land a gummi ship. **

**Now read on and find out why!!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: you know it, right?**

**Sora: no… what? –smiling malevolently- **

**Me: you're soooo mean!**

**Riku: so… you where saying? **

**Me: I donown.**

**Axel: What'd you say? Didn't catch that…**

**Me: where'd you come from, Axel?**

**Axel: Over there again. Why? **

**Me: can you burn the disclaimer for me, plz?**

**Axel: Nope! It's against the rules and it's too pitiful to make a good fire.**

**Me: -soobs-**

**Sora: So, you where saying?**

**Me: (finally) I DON"T OWN kingdom hearts! I only have my plot.**

**(Sora pov.) **

_**Previously: **_

" We just passed the halfway mark, so…" She trailed off. _That means another three hours! Great. I thought. _

**(3 or so hours later)**

"Ok, people! We're here! Now all I have to do is land." Namine declared.

_I don't think I liked the way she said land… Can she even land this thing?!?!?_ I thought nervously, and by the skeptical glance Riku gave me, I don't think he liked the way she said land either.

"Umm… can I drive?" I asked in a hesitant voice. Namine looked back at me over her shoulder.

"No" She said. Simple as that; no. Nothing more, nothing less . Does she have a problem with the words 'why' or 'explain' or something?

"Why?" I asked after I relinquished myself from my thoughts.

"Yeah, explain. He's definitely the best pilot on a gummi ship, and he has experiences with them on long journeys."

"Because…" That was all she said through the remainder of our decent to Hollow Baston. Now when we where landing on the ground, that was different. A lot different.

" O.K. here we go-" she started to say.

"Oh, so now you're talking again?" Riku interrupted her, still holding a plastic grin on.

"Yep!" she chippered up. _Seriously! I think all of this smiling's going to everyone's head._

"So, where're you gonna land? I don't see anywhere…this is the town, right?" I stated, looking at the vast number of houses below us.

"Well, that's the problem." I looked at her, confusion evident on my face. "There's a problem?" _Now what?_

It seemed that things where going wrong just for this trip_. Just this trip. Just the trip to save Roxas and …__**Kairi. **_

"Well, for some reason, the gummi ship isn't loading the landing gear and-" Once again she was interrupted by guess who.

"What?!?" Riku and me yelled.

"What do we do? We can't just crash!" I yelled. The ship was very noisy for only having three people in it.

"Why not? I don't see any people anywhere, do you?" This made us all look out the window. Unfortunately, at the same time.

"Owe!"

"Don't push!"

"Hey! You're right! Where is everybody?" Riku said being the one smooshed against the window.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Where is everybody?" I asked. _When I last saw this place it was full of people! They couldn't have disappeared all of a sudden. So where are they? _

"So we where right… great." Namine whispered to herself. When is she going to tell us what she's talking about? It better be soon.

-Creeeeeeeek-

Suddenly the gummi ship lurched and started to quickly descend down onto a certain house with a large wizard hat-shaped roof and a two umbrellas springing out. "That building looks familiar…" I said as I strapped in for impact.

-BOOM-

**(with Leon and them in their secret hideout 2 minutes before)**

"So, what do we do with the heartless problem? I thought they where gone forever." Aerith started.

"Yeah, the last time we only beat them because of Sora! But now he's on his own planet! There are more heartless now than last time too." Sid added. "I got the claymores to work again, mostly."

"right now, we need to make sure the town is safe, and that means creating a strong-hold around the city, after taking out all of the heartless already in the city." Leon stated. Any way they looked at it, it wouldn't be easy, and it'd take time no matter what; time they didn't have according to the threat they got the other day.

"That will still take time, you know." Aerith said, "we need something to get rid of them altogether. This is turning out just like the first time."

"Guys! No time for planning right now, the heartless are on the move, and they're on their way here!" A certain raven haired girl yelled, bursting into the room.

"what?!? They can't attack right now! With the forces they had just a second ago, there'd be no way they could take the city." Sid freaked.

"Well they have enough heartless now! Just look outside!" She said as they all made their way outside only to see that half of the city covered in massive hordes of heartless coming their way.

"That's not good…" Leon concluded.

They all turned around just in time for them to see what appeared to be a giant gummi ship attempting to land on their secret base.

-BOOM-

"Wow. Glad I wasn't in there." Sid said causing everyone else to sweat drop (anime style!)

**Ok, that was a longer one and yes I did enjoy writing that. I will try to get you a new chap soon. (maybe next week!) So hope that it is and also, yes this was (more or less) another poor excuse for a filler** #2!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 6 or 9?

**AN: congrads! This is an actual chap! (in my opinion) I'll try to make it pretty long anyway, thanks to luvablenerd & ChoasDivine No.11 for reviewing and onward!!!! XD**

_**Last time: **_

_They all turned around just in time for them to see what appeared to be a giant gummi ship attempting to land on their secret base._

_-BOOM-_

"_Wow, glad I wasn't in there." Sid said causing everyone else to sweat drop (anime style!)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts! (I want to, but who doesn't?)**_

_**(sora pov.) **_

_Ouch! Ok … I think something's broken._ I thought as I cringed to myself, definitely not a good landing. It felt like we where upside down.

I looked around and saw Riku hanging upside-down from some electrical wires, his silvery hair sticking onto any metal it touched. He was currently mumbling something completely incoherent to himself. _But wait, _I thought, _where'd Namine go?_ I leaned my head back so I could see the entire inside of the gummi ship; she wasn't there._ Ok… maybe it was a good thing that I slid under the steering panel. _I thought looking back at Riku again.

I slowly lifted myself up from my position, and began assessing the damage. The gummi ship would need to be fixed.

"Are you going to help me down or just stand there?" Riku asked. _Oh yeah,_ I thought, _I forgot he was upside down…oops._

"Yeah, sure!" I answered sheepishly. Getting over there was harder than it looked. After which I summoned my key-blade and cut him lose. It turns out that when you cut somebody lose while they're hanging upside down, they fall. Really, it's not a good idea to stand under them. This was of course followed by a rather loud crash.

"Hey! You guys ok down there?" the silhouette of a slim girl with short raven black hair stuck her head down through one of the many gashes in the poor gummi ship.

"Yeah! We're just kind of stuck…" I answered while pushing Riku off me, which just forced him into the side of the gummi ship, ultimately squishing him, making him fall on me again.

"Ok! Just let me ask Leon how to get you out! Oh, and hi Sora! Hi Riku!" Yuffie yelled down. She then disappeared from our view and soon after voices could be indistinctly heard from the other side of the metal wall.

"Hey!" Leon's voice reverberated throughout the wrecked ship. "Get as close to the bottom of the ship as you can!"

I nestled myself under the control panel once again after sliding myself out from under Riku, not too gracefully either.

"Ow! Hey!" He complained as I made his head hit the chair twice.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

He came to the other side of the panel and slid in. not seconds later a sword started to slice it's way through much like a can-opener. A few bangs later, and the back of the gummi ship, previously facing upwards, now fell down, lodging itself securely into the ground. Two pairs of hands then pulled us safely out of the wreckage.

It was Leon and Namine. The others where fighting hordes of heartless that where currently in the middle of an onslaught against the city. There where heartless everywhere!

"Sorry guys but we're kind of in the middle of a crisis at the moment. Not the best time to come visit." Sid said as Riku and I called out our key-blades.

"I can see that." Namine answered leaning against the newly crumbled building. It figures doesn't it? The only two that weren't fighting where talking about how many heartless there are. Irony is cruel.

--Later—

"So, why where you guys coming here anyways?" Aerith inquired, passing out some tea to everyone.

"Actually, we kind of need your help…" I started.

"With what?" Merlin, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere after they fought the heartless, asked.

"Well, as you already know, the heartless are back again somehow, as well as the nobodies. A few days ago…" I began as I told them all about the previous events, and how the nobodies had kidnapped Roxas and Kairi. Then I got to the plan that we had to rescue them.

"Hmm… why would the nobodies want Roxas _and_ Kairi?" Leon contemplated.

"It's not the nobodies doing it. It's a new group. They saw what power the heartless and nobodies could do in the past, and decided they wanted a part of the action. So far their motives are unknown; in other words, your guess is as good as mine." Namine explained leaning back against the non-broken wall while staring out at the sky.

"Great! So, what's the plan?" Yuffie asked, clearly excited.

"So far? Get backup, run into their _secret_ base, grab Roxas and Kairi, and run out. It needs some work." Riku clarified. _Well yeah! If you say it like that! I thought the plan was brilliant!_

"Yeah that's the basics of it but we'd do it better than that! You make it sound like it has barely any thought to it at all." I retorted. Yes, it was my plan, but you can't make it sound that bad!

"Well don't fight about it, and you guys do need a new plan!" Aerith added, "But not tonight. You guys get some rest and we'll work on fixing your gummi ship in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." I stated followed by a rather large yawn.

**AN: Sorry for being soooooooo late, but I made it before August! And the next one is in progress! currently 2% . . . it'll get here sooner than this chap though! **


	10. Chapter 10?

AN: Wow! It's been a while since I last updated… well, here's the next chap! (also, in this chapter, there is a ridiculous amount of doors and rooms; yes I know, very unrealistic…let's just say: they expanded their secret hideout…)

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the words used to stick this story to the page. (Metaphorically of course)

**(Namine pov.) **

'A week, a WEEK! I can't believe it took a whole week to fix the Gummi ship! …oh well… this wont be easy.' My thoughts drifted to the past few days. 'The heartless attacks are getting stronger and more frequent. We're running out of time.'

I looked over toward my window again; it was pitch black. I crept toward the door. Nothing; there was no sound at all. I slowly turned the doorknob and crept out, taking Oathkeeper and Oblivion with me.

'Under any other circumstances, I doubt I'd leave Roxas's swards anywhere.' I sighed, and continued to creep through the hall.

I walked into Sora's room; he was sleeping by now. It made my life easier that I waited for everyone to be asleep. I sat down Oblivion near the door with a folded note on top.

"I'm sorry Sora, but they're after the keyblades and I can't let them win." I winced as Sora stirred.

'I can't let him, or anyone, know what I'm doing. Just keep moving Namine,' I told myself.

Next, I made my way to Yuffie's room. Leon's sword was too big, I don't really understand Sid's weapon, Aerith didn't really fight, so whatever she fought with would be hard to find, which only left Yuffie as an option.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound drifting from Leon's room; I paused by the door to listen.

"-Serious Leon! She's planning to do something really stupid soon and it's not going to be good for any of us. Maybe…maybe you can talk Namine out of it." My heart skipped a beat. I clung to the wall. I was caught now; no talking my way out of this one.

"Sid, I don't think that would-" Leon started.

"Well then, we could always tie her up and then guard the gummi ship and make our plan that way!"

"Uhh… …" Well, Leon sounded dumfounded. I didn't dare open the door, but I'm sure his expression was one for the scrapbook, and with clicking sound of a camera piercing the silence, I'm sure someone agreed with me.

"That's not a plan Sid." Aerith said from the other side of the door. I stepped backward; 'Just how many people are in there?!?'

I shook my head and _quietly_ creped away. Down two more hallways and three flights of stairs later and I had finally arrived at my destination. First I listened for any noise: none. I then entered and found Yuffie's sword after tripping over it. I replaced it with Oathkeeper, and walked away.

I ran as fast as I could to where the gummi ship was. 'They'll find out about my plan soon and then I won't be able to save them.' I thought.

I swung open the door, and with a sad grin, took off to my destination.

**AN: ... Namine.... no! don't fight them all on your own!!! But the next chapter should be reaaaaaaaallllly long... I can't wait either...**

**Next chap:_ "What do you mean Namine took the gummi ship?!?"_**

**_"Can't we follow her?!?"_**

**_"Roxas!!!"_**

**_"The _Heart _require your keyblades; hand them over or fight."_**

**_"The passages between worlds are closing, we can't help, Donald."_**


End file.
